Liebe mit Hindernissen
by Luna Newkirk
Summary: Die ist eine Gemeinschafts Fic von Dani und Luna (meiner einer ) Was muss Kirki alles auf sich nehmen um die wahre Liebe in Deutschland zufinden . Lime
1. Default Chapter

Liebe mit Hindernissen   
  
Von Dani und Luna  
  
Rating : R = Ab 18  
  
Lime   
  
Kapitel 1 : Der Schock  
  
Es war Nacht. Newkirk lag auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Unter ihm schnarchte Carter und eine kalte Brise wehte durch die Baracke.  
  
Gelangweilt nahm Peter Newkirk ein Magazin in die Hand ,dass er vor dem Kommandannten grettet hatte. Lauter schöne Frauen waren abgebildet. Und er hatte schon lange keine mehr gesehen.   
  
"S-so u-unfair i-ist d-das a-alles, e-gentlich s-sollte m-man meinen d-die g-ganzen F-Frauen h-haben d-durch d-den K-Krieg keinen g-gescheiten M-Mann mehr g-gehabt.", aber warum hatte er jetzt keine Freundin ?  
  
Es war schon lange her seit dem er eine Frau berührt hatte. Es fehlte ihm wirklich. Newkirk glitt vom Bett. Er wusste nicht genau was er jetzt machen sollte , er wollte nur kurz raus. Ein bisschen Luft schnappen oder so. In Gedanken versunken zog er sein Nachthemd aus und wechselte zu seiner Uniform. Als er seine blaue Jacke zugeknöpft hatte ging er zum Stockbett und verließ die Baracke leise durch den Tunneleingang. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war er aus dem Baumstumpf geklettert. " V-Vielleicht g-gibt e-es j-ja i-in H-Hammelburg s-schöne F-Frauen. " dachte er und machte sich auf den Weg. Hammelburg liegt nicht so weit von seiner Heimat dem Stalag13 entfernt.  
  
Als er in Hammelburg ankam ging er ins Hofbräuhaus auf der Suche nach einer schönen Frau . Gerade kam er rein als ihm eine schöne Frau auffiel , braune Haare bis zur Hüfte . Er ging auf sie zu und fragte sich ob sie mit ihm was trinken würde was sie bejahte. An der Theke angekommen fragte er " Wie heisst Du schöne Frau ?" Sie war geschmeichelt und entgegnete " Ich heisse Lisa Grosse " Kirki war begeistert von ihrer Stimme und reichte ihr die Hand "Ich bin Peter Newkirk " Die beiden tranken ihren Weisswein und lächelten sich an .  
  
"W-Was m-macht s-so e-eine s-chöne F-Frau wie S-Sie g-ganz a-alleine h-hier ? " fragte Newkirk und küsste ihre Hand. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und meinte " Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem starken Mann für heute Nacht" Newkirk war ein bisschen überrascht, er war es nicht gewohnt das eine schöne Frau ihm eindeutige Angebote macht. Langsam sprach sie weiter " Meine Freundin Helene ist auch hier. Allerdings ist sie ein bisschen schüchtern, deswegen gehen wir oft gemeinsam aus" " U-und sie w-ollen i-ihr h-helfen e-einen M-Mann zu finden ?" fragte Newkirk und stricj ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Nein ich will sie nur nicht alleine lassen " Sie schautre ihm immer noch tief in die Augen " Also kommst Du nun mit zu mir oder nicht ? " Kirki grinste vor sich hin "kkklaar jetzt ??" Sie nahm ihn an die Hand und ging mit ihm Nachhause . Dort angekommen küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich und so gingen sie zum Sofa.  
  
Sie presste sich eng an ihm und erwiderte seine Küsse stürmisch.  
  
Als sie beim Sofa ankamen drückte Lisa ihn auf die Kissen. Newkirk hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Nacken und zog sie näher zu sich heran.  
  
"D-Du b-bist wirklich e-eine w-wunderschöne F-Frau !" flüsterte er ihr gefühlvoll ins Ohr. Lisa erschauerte leicht.  
  
"Meinst Du wirklich Peter ?" *seuftzte sie mehr , er nickte und knabberte an ihren Ohrläppchen . Worauf sie eine Gänsehaut bekam und ihn über den Schritt strich , Peter konnte sich einen leisen Stöhner nicht verkneifen ."Ja das denke ich "entgegnete er und dachte sich "die geht ran wie Grauben" er streichelte über ihren Körper und küsste sie sehr leidenschaftlich . Lisa streichelte seinen Po und stöhnte in den Kuss . Newkirk streichelte auch nun ihr über den Schritt worauf er schrie "WWWAS IIISST DDDDAS????" er sprang auf und starrte sie entsetzt an ."Hast Du es nicht gewusst ?" sagte sie , Newkirk griff nach seiner Jacke " NNNeein dddann wäre ich nicht mitgekommmen " mit diesen Worten verliess er fluchtartig die Wohnung und ging zurück ins Hofbräuhaus. Wo er auf Lisa´s Freundin traf .............  
  
Newkirk nahm zuerst keine Notiz von ihr. Hastig trank er seinen Whisky aus und war entsetzt über seine Erfahrung. Lisa war ein Mann !!!! Warum vergriff er sich immer in seiner "Frauen"wahl ?  
  
Er zuckte erst zusammen als ein Hand ihn an der Schulter berührte.  
  
"Hi, ich bin Helene Flyings" vernahm man eine klare Stimme.  
  
Erstaunt drehte sich Peter Newkirk um. Das war also die Freundin von Lisa. Sie war mitelgroß und hatte strahlenede grüne Augen.  
  
Das Mädchen meldete sich wieder zu Wort. " Entschuldige das ich dich nicht vorgewarnt habe. Ich habe zu spät bemerkt das ihr schon gegangen seit. Das tut mir so schrecklich Leid!" Zerknirscht setzte sie sich neben ihn auf einen Barhocker. " Ist schon in Ordnung" beruhigte Newkirk sie. Helene gefiel ihm immer besser. "Das kann ja mal passieren, es geht mir schon besser."  
  
Beruhigt vernahm sie seine Worte. Was für ein netter Mann er doch war. Sie musterte ihn interessiert von oben nach unten. Er hatte braune Haare und für einen Mann wirklich faszienierende Augen. Eigentlich fand sie ihn recht aktraktiv.   
  
Helene sah ihm in die Augen. "Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?" fragte sie Newkirk. "Nein ich denke nicht" bedauerte Peter. Obwohl sie im gut gefiel wollte er jetzt nicht sagen was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Er wollte ihr sagen das er gerne mit ihr alleine sein würde aber dazu war er nach dem Schock noch nicht bereit. "Schade, aber ich schreibe ihnen auf jeden Fall meine Adresse und Telefonnummer auf" sie grief nach einer Serviette und kritzelte kurz was drauf. "Falls es ihnen nicht so gut geht können sie jederzeit kommen" sagte sie und gab Newkirk das Blatt.  
  
Danch verschwand sie. Vielleicht komme ich noch darauf zurück dachte Newkirk und sah ihr nach. Sie hatte wirklich einen schönen Gang.  
  
Fortsetzung foglt 


	2. Der nächste Schock

Liebe mit Hindernissen   
  
Von Dani und Luna  
  
Kapitel 2   
  
Der nächste Schock  
  
Als Sie ging schaut Peter auf den Zettel und dann wieder zur Tür . Er schmiss dem Ober das Geld hin und lief Helene hinter her .  
  
Sein Trübsal konnte warten. Da war eine wunderschöne Frau und er ist ihr nicht gleich nachgeangen. Normal war so etwas nicht für ihn. Aber man konnte das noch ändern. Als er aus dem Lokal stürzte sah er vor lauter Nebel nicht mal einen Meter weit. Helene konnte er nirgends sehen. Frustriert ging er wider in rein. Vielleicht war das ja auch ein Wink des Schicksals, vielleicht wollte sie ihn gar nicht sehen. Was hatte er sich auch eingebildet. So ein hübsches Mädchen. was konnte sie schon von ihm wollen ?  
  
Als er wieder im Hofbräuhaus sass , dachte er das es nicht wahr seien kann und es nur ein Traum ist was mit dieser Lisa war . Er konnte auch nicht mehr lange dort bleiben da es schon hell wurde und in wenigen Stunden der Morgenapell abgehalten wird . So machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in Lager .  
  
Im Lager schlich er sich unbemerkt wieder ins Bett und war gerade eingeschlafen als er durch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter hochschrack . Newkirk schaute hoch. Es war Carter. "Hey Kumpel, Zeit zum aufstehen"  
  
Müde schaute er auf seine Uhr. Carter hatte Recht. Zeit zum Appel. Lansam raffte er sich auf und kam als letzter ins Freie. Die Sonne schien und eigentlich war es ein recht schöner Tag. Wäre da nur nicht dieses Mädchen. Jemand andere würde sagen Immer diese Scherrereien mit dem Frauen. Aber er musste den ganzen Tag an sie denken.  
  
Das entsetzen kam erst als Hochstetter mit seiner Tochter ankam ."Das kann nicht sein "dachte er als er mit den anderen gegen die Abenddämmerung am Tor stand .  
  
"Das ist doch nicht Helene " flüsterte er und Hogan sah Kirki an und sagte "Willst Du uns was sagen Corporal Newkirk ?? " erschrocken sah Peter Hogan an . "Nnnein eigentlich nicht "   
  
Da kam auch schon Schulz der mit Helene auf die Helden zukam "es ist mir eine Ehre euch Helene Hochstetter vorzustellen sie ist Jornalistin der Morgenpost und Tochter von Major Hochstetter Sie wird euch ein paar Tage auf Schritt und Tritt folgen " Peter sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf , Helene lächelte in keck an ..  
  
Hogan und seine Leute waren überrascht. Sie wussten nicht das Hochstetter eine Tochter hatte. Und dann noch so eine hübsche.  
  
"Colonel Hogan, obwohl man mich schon vorgestellt hatte möchte ich das auch selber machen. Ich bin Helene Hochstetter. Keine Angst ich bin nicht so wie mein Vater. Es ist mir eine Ehre sie ein paar Tage zu begleiten, ich lerne gerne dazu" herausfordernd sah sie ihn an. "Wenn es nicht anders geht dann ist es eine angenehme Überraschung so eine wunderschöne Frau kennenzulernen. Obwohl der Vater nicht so erwähnenswert ist." Hogan blickte ihr genau in die Augen. Helene wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Das könnte man sonst als Schwäche sehen und so etwas wollte sie nie zugeben. Hogans Leute sahen gespannt zu. "Nun, Madame dann darf ich ihnen mal unser anheimelnde Baracke zeigen" "Gerne!" sie hackte sich bei ihm einund er führte sie zu den Baracken.  
  
Nach einem kurzem Gespräch in dem Hogan all seine Leute vorstellte ging jeder der Helden seinen eigene Weg. Lebeau kochte einer neues Gericht, Kinch spielte an seinem Funkgerät herum, Hogan laß und Carter schrieb einen Brief an seine Mutter. Newkirk war der weilen draßen. Er wollte nicht mit den anderen Jungs jetzt zusammen sein. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl begleitete ihn schon die ganze Zeit. Was wenn Helene ihrem Vater erzählte das sie ihn in der Stadt gesehen hatte. Gedankenverloren hing er die Wäsche auf. Plötzlich spürte er kühle Händ auf seinem Gesicht. Jemand hielt ihm seine Augen zu. Er konnte sich schon denken wer es war.  
  
Er fasste nach den Händen und nahm sie sich von den Augen . Drehte sich zu der Person der die Hände gehörten es war Helene , er sah sie an nickte und sagt "Kkkönnte ich ddie Wääsche weiter aufhängen ?" Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage , er drehte sich wieder zu der Wäsche " Was ist nur los mit Dir Peter ? Ich dachte Du würdest Dich freuen , so wie ich es tat als ich Dich hier sah " er nickte " Ich will nur keine Schwierigkeiten . Besonders nicht mit deinem Vater " er hing gerade eine Unterhose auf und sie lachte "Ach komm schon Peter so intressant sind die Unterhosen auch nicht " Er erötete leicht"Und was meinen Vater angeht ich werde nichts erwähnen . Nur mich würde es intressiern wie Du hier raus kammst letzte Nacht" Er lies die Unterhose fallen und drehte sich zu ihr "Helene das geht keinen was an . Bitte breche deinen Auftrag ab und geh zurück . Nur dann können wir uns wiedersehn" sie schmunzelte und gab Peter einen Kuss auf die Wange , er liess es sich nicht nehmen und küsste sie sanft auf ihre weichen Lippen als jemand um die Ecke kam . Und sagte "Was geht den hier ab ?" es war kein geringerer als  
  
Newkirk drehte sich schnell weg von Helene. Schultz kam langsam auf sie zu. "Corporal Newkirk, was soll das denn bitte sein. Wenn der Kommandant das gesehen hätte oder schlimmer Hochstetter. Wir wären doch gleich an die russische Front gekommen." Kirki gab Schultzie einen großen Schokoriegel. "A-aber w-was genau h-haben sie d-den gesehen" Nun schaltete sich Helene ein. "Feldwebel, ich habe den Gefangenen nur etwas gefragt bin dabei gestolpert und er hat mich aufgefangen. Dafür habe ich mich bedankt." "Also wenn das osist dann ist eh alles in Ordnung. Wenn sie wollen können sie die leute ruhig weiterfragen." "Danke Feldwebel." Schultz entfernte sich wieder, wahrscheinlich wollte er sein Nickerchen fortsätzen.  
  
"D-du hast dich b-bedankt?" Newkirk grinste sie an.  
  
"Wäre es dir lieber gewesen die Wahrheit zu sagen?" herausfordernd sah sie ihn an.  
  
"D-dan bleibe ich d-doch lieber bei d-der V-Variante"  
  
Helene kam langsam auf ihn zu. "Aber jetzt will ich mich mal wirklich bei dir bedanken" flüsterte sie und schlang ihre Arme um Peter Newkirk.  
  
Er sah sie an "wir sind hier auf dem Lagerplatz , wenn noch jemand kommt " er nahm sie an die Hand und ging mit ihr ins Feizeitzenter ,wo keiner war "Setz Dich Helene" er sah sie an und setzte sich neben ihr und legte einen Arm um sie "Wie soll den die Bedankung aussehn ??" sagte er frech und küsste sie am Hals , er bemerkte das sie ne Gänsehaut bekam . "Genauso " sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und küste ihn leidenschaftlich . Nach einigen Minuten des küssen , hört sie auf und sah ihm in die Sternenaugen "Sind wir hier wirklich ungestört , Peter ???" er versuchte ihren Hals zuküssen "Kann schon sein " er hielt sie in den Armwen und streichelt über ihre Arme und knabberte an ihrem Ohr" Aber was ist wenn hier jemand rein kommt Peter ?" er verdrehte die Augen machte weiter und entgegnete ihr " Dann .. ach was weiss ich Helene sei keine Spielverderberin " sie stellte sich hin sah Peter an und sagrte "....  
  
"Peter, du weißt ich bin verrückt nach dir aber ich bin wenn es um solche Sachen geht etwas romantisch." sie drehte im den Rücken zu. Dann sprach sie weiter " Ich würde gerne mal die Nach oder mehrere Nächt mit dir verbringen aber nicht hier und nicht jetzt." Newkirk kam zu ihr und umarmte sie. "D-das ist in O-Ordnung, e-es tut m.mir L-leid wenn ich dich verletzt habe." "Danke Peter" gedankenverloren sah sie ihm in die Augen. Dann  
  
Dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und Carter und Kinch kamen rein "Also Kirki das geht nun wirklich nicht das Du hier mit dieser netten´Frau alleine bist"sagte Carter und Kinch grinste nur "hhalt die klklappe Carter " Helene sah Peter an "wir sehen uns später zum Interview " mit diesen Worten liess sie ihn stehn . Kinch schmunzelte "So nennt man das Heute also Interview . Lass das ja nicht den Cornel erfahren " Peter machte eine abwertende Handbewegung und ging zurück in die Baracke und aß das Essen was LeBeau gerade zubereitet hatte . Hogan sah ihn an und Peter sagte "ist was Cornel ??" Hogan schüttelte den Kopf "Newkirk ich weiß das du und Helene etwas miteinander habt." Hogan war gespannt auf die Reaktion von Newkirk. "W-wie k-kommen sie d-darauf , Sir ?" "Schultzie konnte wieder mal seine Klappe nicht halten" grinste der Colonel. Dann begann er wieder zum sprechen" Junge ich habe nichrs dagegen das du und Helene was miteinander habt aber denk immer dran das ihr Vater bei der Gestapo ist" Mit diesen Worten ließ er Newkirk stehen und ging hinaus in die frische Luft.  
  
Kirki wusste wie der Colonel es meinte aber was sollte er machen Helene war nun mal ein wunderschönes Mädchen und er hatte ja eine Vorliebe für das schwache Geschlecht. Um über das alles nachzudenken legte er sich aufs Bett und schloß die Augen. Er dachte an viele Sachen. Seine Eltern, seine Freunde im Lager und natürlich an Helene. 


End file.
